warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Thrushpelt (TC)
|pastaffie = None |postdeath = StarClan |namest = Warrior: |namesl = Thrushpelt |familyl = None known |familyt = * |mentor = Unknown |apps = Spottedleaf |livebooks = ''Code of the Clans, ''Crookedstar's Promise, Bluestar's Prophecy |deadbooks = None}} Thrushpelt is a sandy-gray tom with a white flash on his chest and green eyes. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Crookedstar's Promise : Bluestar's Prophecy :Thrushpelt is noted to be the newest warrior in ThunderClan. When Bluekit sees Thrushpelt with a group of other warriors, she asks her mother, Moonflower, why he is so small compared to the other warriors, and Moonflower says it is because he was just recently made a warrior. :After Bluefur visits to the Moonstone with Pinestar, she thanks Snowfur for cleaning out her nest, but Snowfur corrects her, telling her that it had actually been Thrushpelt who had cleaned out her nest. :Sunfall announces that he smells RiverClan scent, and Swiftbreeze reports that they have crossed the border. The RiverClan warriors get caught in the brambles, but carry on leaving marks on ThunderClan territory. Stormtail, Thistleclaw, Fuzzypelt, Snowfur, Windflight, Patchpelt, and Thrushpelt arrive and attack the invading RiverClan warriors. :Thrushpelt is part of the patrol that finds Bluefur dragging Snowfur's body back to camp after she had been killed on the Thunderpath. After Bluefur explains what has happened, Adderfang orders Thrushpelt to check if ShadowClan had returned. :When Dappletail gets a seed lodged in her eye, Thrushpelt takes out her apprentice, Goldenpaw, so she doesn't miss out on her training. As he watches Goldenpaw climbing a tree, she says she would like Thrushpelt to be her mentor forever, because Dappletail had never let her climb so high. Thrushpelt says oops and Bluefur reassures him that she wouldn't tell Dappletail, and Thrushpelt promises her that he'll get Goldenpaw back to camp in one piece. :Rosetail is the first to notice Thrushpelt's crush on Bluefur, and then she comments on what a "good couple" they would be. Bluefur is surprised, and says that he's just a good friend. Thrushpelt unintentionally embarrasses Bluefur after seeing her playing with Whitekit, when he tells her she'd be a great mother. She hurries to get away, using Rosetail as an excuse. :Bluefur starts to find Thrushpelt annoying and pestering after she meets and starts to fall in love with Oakheart, a promising young RiverClan warrior. When Rosetail congratulates him on becoming a father, he tells Bluefur he knew she had a good reason for keeping this a secret, and offers to pose as the father. Thrushpelt also promises to love the kits as if they were his own. Bluefur, although reluctantly, allows the Clan to believe that Thrushpelt is the father of her kits. Because of this, it was shown just how much Thrushpelt loved Bluefur. :When Mosskit, Mistykit, and Stonekit are born, he tells Bluefur that he would have been proud to be their father. As Bluefur is taking Mosskit, Stonekit, and Mistykit to RiverClan to live with Oakheart, she tells them that Oakheart was their real father. Stonekit is stunned, and tells Bluefur that Runningkit had told him their father was Thrushpelt. :Once Bluefur takes the kits to Oakheart, and claims that it had been a hungry fox driven by hunger during leaf-bare who had taken them, Thrushpelt works the hardest to reinforce the nursery so it would never happen again. It is also stated that he grieves for the kits as if he really was their father. :Thrushpelt is mentioned to have died at the end of the book. Bluestar misses him as a good and loyal friend, and she also remembers that he kept her secret until he died, and he would know the truth about Mistyfoot and Stonefur's parents from StarClan. In the Field Guide Arc Code of the Clans'' :He takes out a battle patrol to help Sunfall at Sunningrocks when Pinestar is absent. While Lionpaw heads off to the Twolegplace to find Pinestar, Lionpaw once again sees him being pampered by a Twoleg. Pinestar later announces that he no longer wishes to be Clan leader, and that he wants to become a kittypet. :When Lionpaw comes to get Pinestar, Thrushpelt says that he thought Pinestar was with him. Quotes References and Citations Category:Males Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Mentors Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:StarClan Cat